Friends with Benefits
by SavageFromBirth
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a great friend. Warning : might get sexual. Review please. I accept any feedback. Suggestions are welcomed also. I don't own GMW. Warning: swear/sexual. #Faya #Markle
1. Hurt & Betrayed

_**Hurt & Betrayed **_

Two years ago Maya and Lucas were supposed to be married. However on their wedding day he confessed his feelings for her best friend Riley. They started dating after that. What you didn't know was Riley was also in a serious relationship, Riley and Farkle were very serious that in fact he was going to propose to her before the bombshell dropped and blew him out of the water. Now it's Lucas' and Riley's wedding day and Maya and Farkle are the best man and maid of honor. (Let's see how this plays out shall we.)

At the reception..

' _Farkle I don't think I can stay in here any longer' Maya said with her hands over her face._

' _I know how you feel. I felt like that before Riley even walked through the door at the actual wedding. We can go to my place or at a close bar if you like.' Farkle asked his blonde friend._

' _Anywhere is better than this, just get me out of here.' Maya said extremely irritated._

' _Let's go then shall we.' Farkle said standing up. 'Shouldn't we tell them that we're leaving?'_

' _Fuck it they'll notice eventually' Maya said already walking through the door._

* * *

3 hours later…

Maya and Farkle went their separate ways and went home to change their clothes. An hour later they met up again at a bar. And now they are really drunk. (Interesting)

' _Maybe I'm supposed to be by myself for the rest of my life. I mean first Josh and I finally get together and then he gets drunk and fucked a hoe he seen in a club. Then Lucas and I gave it a shot and fuckin ends up with Riley. I mean don't get me wrong I love Riley and I'm happy for her, but why me?' Maya said._

' _I know what you mean. Smackle left me for Zay and they got married and she's pregnant. And now Riley and Lucas goes on and fuck us both over. I am very salty right now, so I'm not happy for them._

' _Well it's their lost Farkle. I mean look at you! After you lost the turtleneck and cut your hair I think you gotten very sexy.' Maya said poking at his chest._

' _Aww thanks Hart. You are an amazing person I couldn't even give you a pep talk with stuff you haven't already heard. Heck you were my third choice if those 2 didn't want me. So I guess today's my lucky day' he said smiling at her._

' _In your dreams. I'm not that drunk to hook up with you Farkle' Maya said attempting to stand up but kept failing multiple times._

' _We should be going. You can stay at my house for the night. It's not safe for you to walk alone, plus I only live around the corner.' Farkle said helping Maya to her feet. He put one of her hands around his shoulder while placing one of his hand around her waist._

' _huh' Maya said smirking_

' _what' Farkle asked confused._

' _maybe I am that drunk' Maya said smiling._

* * *

They had finally gotten to Farkle's house.

' _you can take the bed I'll use the couch tonight' Farkle said_

' _nonsense, this is your house we can share the bed. I'm fine with that unless it bothers you?' Maya said smiling at him._

' _Ok. I guess we're sharing the bed. I have a shirt you can wear to bed' he said getting a shirt._

' _thanks' Maya said_

' _the bathrooms over ther-' before he could finish his sentence he turned around to see a clothe less Maya. He couldn't stop looking she had a great body but he knew it was wrong so he left the room._

 _Farkle went into the living room and waited there. Maya came out and said that the coast was clear. He went inside to get himself a shirt and headed for the bathroom before being stopped by Maya._

' _where are you going?'_

' _the bathroom' he answered_

' _it's ok, you can change there I don't bite.' Maya slowly walked over to where Farkle was standing 'that is unless you want me to' she said smirking._

 _Farkle swallowed hard but began to change where he was. He wasn't a muscular man but he did have a bit of muscles and a 6 pack to go with it. you can tell Maya liked what she saw because she was biting her bottom lip then later on smiled._

 _After Farkle put on his shirt he said 'we better get to bed' They both climbed in. 'goodnight' Farkle said turning his back towards Maya, who insisted on spooning. It took Farkle a while but he finally caved and gave Maya what she wanted. 'goodnight' Maya said grinning from ear to ear._


	2. Morning Surprises

**Morning Surprises**

 _The next morning Farkle woke up to a empty bed but he heard the shower running. A few minutes later he seen a naked Maya come into his room with just a towel on._

' _Good morning Farkle. Did you sleep well, because I sure did.' said the wet Maya with a smile on her face_

' _Yes I did actually. One of the best I got in a while' he said yawning and stretching._

' _I could tell. I felt your boner on my hip this morning' Maya said smiling with two thumbs up_

' _shut up' Farkle said throwing his pillow at her._

' _make me'_

' _I'll just tell you what you did last night'_

 _Maya looked confused 'what did I do?'_

' _for starters, you took your clothes off in front of me. Then you made me take my clothes off in front of you while you were flirting with me. Then when we got into bed we spooned because you said you can't sleep and you started rubbing your ass on my dick. I must say I got pretty hard from that, that I had to take a cold shower when you finally fell asleep. However when I came back you were awake telling me how much you wanted to fuck me. It was hilarious.' he said smiling. ' I didn't know you felt that way about me Maya I'm flattered. ' Farkle said jokingly._

' _oh my god, I'm so embarrassed. I'm so sorry Farkle' Maya said looking like she was about to cry._

 _Farkle ran over to her to comfort her and said 'Maya it's okay. I thought it was cute. You were really drunk and upset about the Lucas and Riley thing. Hell if I was drunk like you were I probably would have took you up on that offer.' Farkle said laughing_

 _That made Maya giggle 'you're probably right. Thanks Farkle you always know what to say'_

' _any time. I'm gonna take a shower then we can go to brunch if you want?'_

 _Maya smiled 'sure'_

* * *

 **At brunch...**

Maya and Farkle ran into a big group of people they didn't want to see. The people were Zay, Smackle, Lucas, Riley, Josh and Missy.

'Hey guys' Maya said

'What's everyone doing here?' Farkle said confused

'oh we were having a couples lunch. We would have invited you guys but it would have been awkward since you both are single.' Riley said looking at the two.

'also Missy and I have an announcement to make.' Josh said looking at Missy. 'we're getting married!' They said in union.

'congratulations' everyone but Maya said.

'thanks we're having a party tonight to celebrate. Are you all coming. It's kind of a couple thing though sorry guys' Missy said looking at Farkle and Maya.

Maya was still speechless looking at Josh until Farkle spoke. 'oh don't feel bad we'll be there together since we are dating, right babe?' Farkle said turning towards Maya.

Maya looked into Farkle's eye which read "play along" and she did. 'yeah totally. We're in love'. Maya said smiling.

'great see you tonight.' Josh said

'We gotta go' Farkle said pulling Maya away because she was still frozen in shock.


	3. Their Moment

**Their Moment**

 **At the party…**

Everyone is having a good time. However Maya and Farkle are sitting in the corner talking about how much they don't want to be there. That was until Missy decided to play spin the bottle.

it was like the bottle was magnetic because everyone spun the bottle and it landed on their significant other. It was Maya's turn she was nervous, she didn't know who she wanted it to land on out of the 4 guys. It was the moment of truth... it landed on FARKLE! Everyone began to cheer of excitement . (I know I am).

' _finally, we get to see you kiss. I mean you guys really are a couple, right? Missy said doubting the couple who she believes is not one._

' _of course we're a couple. Come on babe let's give everyone a show' Farkle said walking closer to Maya._

Farkle cupped Maya's face with both hands as he began to close the space between them. When their lips finally met Maya wrapped her arms around Farkle's neck. Farkle did the same but instead he placed them around her waist. Maya opened her mouth so Farkle knew he could place his tongue inside. Of course that's what he did, their tongues danced both the salsa and tango together. It was something neither of them felt before. It was absolutely amazing for Maya, she began to moan. She bit Farkle's bottom lip and he groaned at that time. The kiss lasted for almost 5 minutes. It was only stopped because Missy said 'enough'.

 _They finally separated. They looked each other straight in the eyes. Maya was the first to break the silence by saying 'see I told you. We're in love.' she then placed a soft kiss on his cheek._

At that moment Josh cleared his throat and announced that he was tired. So the party ended then and there.

* * *

 **At Farkle's house…**

Farkle was alone sitting on the couch thinking about what just happened that night. All of a sudden he heard a knock on the door. He went to see who it was to his surprise it was the person who couldn't leave his mind at the moment.

' _hey. Can I come in' Maya said_

' _yeah sure' Farkle said moving to the side to let her in. He closed the door behind her and said 'look about what just happened. I want to apologize for my actions I didn't mean t-' as again he was cut off because Maya had turned around and kissed him. The kiss was short but sweet._

' _you were saying' Maya said taking her jacket off and looking back up at him._

' _it's not important anymore, now where were we? Oh I remember. ' he said picking her up letting her legs wrap around his waist. Placing her gently on the couch kissing her. Maya then stopped the kiss by saying_

' _Farkle I really like you, but I don't what to ruin our friendship if this doesn't work out between us' Maya said looking sad._

' _I really like you to Maya. If you want we can stop now. I'm okay with that.' Farkle said getting up from off of her, but she pulled him back down._

' _or, we can be friends with benefits?' Maya said smirking._

' _I'm fine with that to.' he said as he began kissing her again._

' _only until someone gets too attached, then we stop.' Maya said. Farkle nodded and they returned to the kissing._

' _what don't we finish this in my room?' Farkle said_

' _I'm already ahead of you' Maya said running to Farkle's room with Farkle right behind her chasing her. When they were inside his room he closed the door behind him._


	4. Can't we stay like this Forever!

_**Can We Stay like this Forever?**_

No one expected this to happen, but it did and they were happy it did.

Maya had woken up to realize that she had her head rested on a bare chest. She was shocked so she lifted her head to reveal the mystery man. She was relieved to find out that it was Farkle. He was still sleeping, she thought that he looked beautiful resting peacefully, so she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

It startled him. His eyes popped open, to reveal his gorgeous dark blue eyes. They both smiled at each other.

'good morning.' Farkle said kissing her forehead.

'it's a great morning actually.' Maya said smiling from ear to ear.

'Really? How so?' Farkle asked

'I'm with you. That's how' Maya said

Before Farkle could say anything in return Maya had gotten up and straddled him. She began to smile evilly while she was closing the gap between them as they kissed. Farkle's hands slowly began to move from her shoulder all the way down to her waist. Farkle began to slide his tongue into her mouth as he did that Maya started to bite his bottom lip which led him to groan.

Just as it was about to get hot and heavy Farkle's phone rang.

Without breaking the kiss he began to slowly sit up with her still on his lap as he reached over for his phone. He finally broke the kiss.

'Fuck it's work I gotta go.' Farkle said sadly

'or you can use a sick day?' Maya said kissing his neck. 'why ruin the moment. Can't we stay like this forever or at least for the day!'

'sorry to break it to you but we gotta get back to reality, but don't worry tonight I'll make it up to you. He said with a devilish grin before giving her a quick kiss as he ran towards the shower.

While he was in there Maya had come up with with an idea. She joined Farkle in the shower. (They had a _**steamy**_ session, if you catch my drift)

* * *

A/N: Sorry about it being too short.

Also sorry I haven't been writing but I'm back now.

Please Read, Review and Follow

Stay Loyal


	5. Forgive and forget

_**Forgive & Forget **_

While Farkle was at work Maya gotten a text from an old friend. They were having a lingerie party and said that she can bring whoever she likes of course she invited Farkle. She also invited everyone else starting from Riley and Lucas and ending with Josh and Missy.

* * *

A few hours later Maya and Riley went shopping for their lingeries. Maya's lingerie was a full black one with an 'x' shaped design on the nipple parts with knee high socks that connects with the actual lingerie. For Riley she wore a white 2 piece with a flower pattern and a long silky robe to match

"wow Riles Lucas is going to love that." Maya said grinning at her best friend.

"are you kidding me peaches. Farkle won't keep his hands off you when he sees you in this." Riley said looking at Maya from head to toe. "I still can't believe you guys are a thing. It's kind of an inappropriate question but is he good in bed? I've always wanted to know I mean we dated but we never gotten that far"

"Riles I'm telling you, you missed out believe me he is the best sex I had in years. That boy knows what he's doing." Maya said with a devilish grin looking at Riley who seemed disappointed.

* * *

 _ **Party Time!**_

For the boys it was easy, they all wore black silky boxers but Farkle wore gold ones to stand out more. Before anyone could speak Maya and Riley entered the room.

"God dammit" Farkle said raising his arms in the air smiling at Maya.

"Jackpot" Maya said before leaping into Farkle's open arms kissing him passionately

"alright we get it you're together, just keep it to yourselves" Josh said looking annoyed.

"What's your problem? " Farkle said setting Maya back onto the floor.

"nothing, let's just have a good time. OK!" Josh said to the group of his seven friends.

A few hours later everyone drank a lot and got wasted. Josh asked Maya to speak to him in the other room. Meanwhile Riley asked Farkle to speak to her in another room.

"Look I'm just going to come out and say it. I feel like I made a mistake Farkle I want you back. When I see you with Maya I get jealous. I know it's inappropriate but Maya told me that you're good in bed and I didn't get to experience it for myself so I'm upset." Riley said looking like she was about to cry.

"Riles you're drunk right now you don't know what you're saying, but seriously though Maya really said I was good in bed?"

"yeah. she said you're the best she has ever had, but that's not the point, the point is that I want you back. I'll have to end it with Lucas but that's OK cause we can be together." Riley said with a hopeful smile.

"Riley that would hurt both Lucas and Maya, and I'm not like that. When you and Lucas got together that broke both Maya and myself. I wouldn't even wish that for my enemies let alone do that to someone. I'm sorry Riley but the guy who is standing before you only loves you like a sister. The old me passed that same day you ripped my heart out and left." Farkle said before walking out the door.

"Maya I still Love you. I hate seeing you with Farkle. You should be with me. I don't want Missy I want you. Take me back please. I'll end it with her now if I have to."

"I don't love you anymore Josh. You killed me when you cheated on me with that bitch. Then you guys get engaged, fuck off Josh." Maya said before she walked away, but before she made it far Josh grabbed her wrist.

"please just hear me out." he begged

"let me go. I already have for you." she said.

"I'm sorry" Josh said with teary eyes.

"forgive and forget. I forgive you, but I won't forget what you did. So I'll ask again let me go." Maya said with a weak smile.

"OK" was all Josh could say as he let his head hang.

"Hey Maya wanna go it's kinda boring here." Farkle said as he walked into the room.

"do you not see that we're having a moment here? GET THE FUCK OUT!" Josh said getting angry.

"who the hell do you think you're talking to you Fucking Prick." Farkle Said getting Angry As well.

They were walking towards each other like they were going to fight. Maya didn't know why but at that moment she found Farkle's anger really Sexy, but after her moment she decided that it was time to break up the argument.

"alright Farkle we're leaving" Maya said pulling Farkle out the door.

* * *

 _ **Farkle's house**_

"Urgg, that dickhead gets me so mad, like who does he think he is. I just wanna rip off hi-" before he could finish Maya wrapped herself around him and kissed him sweetly. Of course Farkle returned the kiss.

"what was that for Hart?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"what I can't kiss you? You don't like my kisses? Maya said with a pouty lip.

"of course I love your kisses. It just came by surprise to me." Farkle said before he kissed her.

"I had to kiss you, you very Sexy back there trying to fight Josh for me. To be honest it got me all horny. I had to bring you home to fix that situation if you catch my drift." Maya said wrapping her arms around his waist smiling.

"well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go fix that problem" he said lifting her off the ground and walking towards his bedroom.

The one place in his house that they were both fond of and familiar with.


	6. Ending or Beginning?

_**Ending?...Or Beginning?**_

The next day Farkle woke up only to find Maya drawing circles around his nipple with her finger.

"Good morning to you to sweetheart, was my nipple bothering you?" he asked jokingly.

"no I was just waiting for you to wake up so we can talk" Maya said with a smirk.

"what do you want to talk about?" he said with a concern look on his face.

"I don't think we should do this anymore" Maya said with her head low.

"sure, if that's what you want but can I ask you why?" he asked as he lifted her chin with his index finger.

"last night Josh asked me to get back with him and I thought about it an-" before she could finish Farkle interrupted her.

"so your getting back together with that fuckin' prick" he said anrgy.

"would you let me finish." she said annoyed. "I thought about it and I wouldn't even get back with him if Missy wasn't in the picture. I'm having such a good thing going on with you,I mean we're not even in a real relationship and you treat me better than he ever did…." Maya began to walk away when Farkle reached for her hand.

"so why do you wanna stop then?" he asked confused

"I want to stop because I've fallen in love with you. Our agreement was if someone catches feelings we end it. So that's what I'm doing, I'm ending it here." Maya said with a teary smile.

"I guess we shouldn't have started it in the first place if we were supposed to follow that one rule." Farkle said with his hands on his face.

"what do you mean?" Maya asked puzzled.

"I'm saying that it was always you I was in love with. Since the first day we met. At Riley's Halloween party when she was drowning I thought if I saved her you'd think I was the strong manly type. I never stopped loving you Maya. Even when I was in other relationships, it was never fair to the other girls. I never thought that you'd ever like me back in a million years." Farkle said as he cupped her face as he was about to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"what's not to like about you. Your smart,funny,a gentleman, you're the whole package. That's why I don't want to ruin our friendship." she said.

"we won't if we always talk about our issues with each other. Deal" he said as they pinky promised.

"deal. I guess we're going to do this. There's no turning back now, We're officially a coupl-" before she could finish Farkle kissed her.

"FINALLY! I got to do it to you. Speaking of doing it, last night Riley told me that you said I was the best you had. Is that true, I sure hope it is." Farkle said with a grin.

"maybe" Maya said blushing.

"well then let's go turn that maybe into a ' _ **Hell Fuckin' Yes'**_ then shall we." he said lifting her in the bridal style position and running towards the shower.


	7. The End

_**The End... is now.**_ _ ****_

 _It's been a year since you last heard of Farkle and Maya's relationship. They are still going strong. They even have a few surprises to reveal._

 _"Maya are you sure you want to tell everyone today?" Farkle asked a little nervous._

 _"Yes. I'm sure, also it's already a little late to turn back now. The party's planned and everyone's on their way". Maya said annoyed by the question._

 _"Alright, alright. Just calm down Ms. Grumpy, I'm sorry" Farkle said with puppy dog eyes._

 _"It's a good thing I love you so much" she said in return._

 _"I love you too babe" Farkle said giving her a quick kiss._

" _Alright, alright. Enough of that for now. Let's get ready for our party."_

* * *

 _ **Party…**_

 _For the party Farkle and Maya decided to invite their close friends (usual people who were mentioned in previous chapters)._

" _Hey guys. So glad you can make it, stay until the end for a surprise." the couple said as one. (They were basically robots on replay.)_

 _That was until Lucas and Riley arrived._

" _Hey" both girls said at the same time_

" _Hey, so what are we doing here anyway?"_

" _It's a surprise for everyone here" Farkle said with a evil smirk. While Maya joined in with a devilish laugh._

 _Riley and Lucas both looked at each other and slowly backed away towards the door._

" _No, no, no. Trust me it's a good surprise you'll love it." Maya said pulling Riley back._

" _OK, we'll stay." Both Riley and Lucas said._

" _Yay" Maya said hopping up and down, clapping her hands._

* * *

 _ **Surprise!…..**_

 _It was finally time to announce their surprise….._

 _ **Maya's Pregnant with twins.**_

 _ **Farkle Proposed, and Maya said yes!**_

 _ **Both Riley and Josh were disappointed**_

 _ **One Year Later….**_

 _ **It's been hard for Maya to take care of her twins Mona-Lisa, and Isaac. However she's not complaining, she loves them, she loves Farkle, she loves her life. She couldn't ask for a better life. She has everything she could ever want. However she lost two of her good friends a year ago, but that's just life.**_

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
